The research plan to identify novel antagonists of HIV-1 involves the efforts of four investigators at three different institutions. The research plan requires close communication between these groups, rapid exchange of research materials and reagents and the ability to solicit input from the external advisors. These activities will be coordinated by the Administrative Core. The major activities of the core are: Maintain budgetary oversight for the individual research components. Promote continuous dialog between investigators engaged in the project through teleconferencing. Coordinate data sharing and the exchange of materials at different stages in the project. Organize an annual on-site meeting (on the UMMS campus) for the external scientific advisors and project core leaders. Provide biostatistics support for the IPCP components and, in particular, the in vivo studies in Project 3. Coordinate publication of research findings and the preparation of annual progress report to the NIH. Serve as an intermediary with the Commercial Ventures and Intellectual Property office of UMMS during the preparation of materials for patent coverage and licensing as well as for any issues that arise through intellectual property agreements. Mario Stevenson, Ph.D. will serve as Director of the Administrative Core and will be assisted by Kim Departie who, as Administrator of the UMass Center for AIDS Research, has extensive expertise in the coordination of multi-project research programs.